1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an antiseptic and antibacterial (generally antimicrobial) solution for use on human and animal tissue, and uses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The formulation of therapeutic antibacterial and antiseptic solutions, having the ability to kill and/or reduce bacteria, fungus, and other microorganisms while healing wounds or infections, is of significant importance. To this effect, much research in the fields of antibacterial, anti-fungal, and antiseptic agents has been performed and has resulted in a plethora of solutions having a wide variety of formulations. However, while many of these complex compositions provide acceptable antibacterial, antiseptic, anti-fungal, and healing properties, these acceptable properties are often not employed together in one solution, despite the many exotic, expensive components employed. Furthermore, as these compositions do not typically remain on the skin, their antibacterial and anti-fungal properties are short-lived. Finally, many of these products have components that may be harmful to a user if used internally or ingested.
Therefore it would be advantageous to have a therapeutic topical solution capable of having antiseptic and/or healing properties, while encompassing only a few readily available components. In addition, it would be advantageous for the solution to be non-toxic and not cause harm if accidentally used internally or ingested.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a solution (liquid) that provides the above-mentioned advantages and its methods of use are provided. The present solution consists essentially of a mixture of sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO3, CAS RN 144-55-8), sodium carbonate Na2CO3, CAS RN 497-19-8) and trisodium phosphate Na3PO4, CAS RN 10101-89-0) formulated as an aqueous solution of those components, in various concentrations. The mixture of sodium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate, and trisodium phosphate is present in the concentrations listed below, having a particular molar ratio.
In some embodiments, the solution (which is the above-described mixture dissolved in water) is applied topically to cuts, sores, infections and skin irritations. The solution aids in encapsulating bacteria and microorganisms, and prevents their growth. The solution dries and forms a thin film or coating over the surface of the tissue and thus continues to function long after it has been applied. The present solution has also been effective when used to kill fungus on fingernails and toenails and as a treatment for acne related infections.
In some embodiments, the solution is applied to sores, scratches and skin irritations (including psoriasis) to aid in the healing process. Furthermore, the solution when dry forms a thin film or protective barrier over the affected area and continues to protect the wound from contamination for an extended period of time after it has been applied.
In some embodiments, the solution is applied to acne. The solution helps in healing acne by forming a protective barrier over the infected skin follicle which blocks microorganisms from entering, thus eliminating the infection and scarring that might follow.
In some embodiments, the solution is applied to scars, burns, and rashes, wrinkles and xe2x80x9cstress linesxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cStress linesxe2x80x9d may be described as wrinkles found in and around areas of the mouth, eyes, forehead and the like. As mentioned previously, the solution dries and forms a thin film or coating over the area onto which the solution has been applied. Application of the solution onto skin has been found to be therapeutically effective in reducing the aforementioned scars, rashes wrinkles and xe2x80x9cstress linesxe2x80x9d, respectively.
In another embodiment, the solution is utilized as a topical solution that is part of a regimen for the promotion and/or maintenance of healthy, smooth skin. The solution disclosed herein may be applied to desired, non-damaged, areas of the skin to help maintain the skin in a normal and healthy state.
The following is a detailed description of illustrative embodiments. As these embodiments are described, various modifications or adaptations of the methods and or specific structures described may become apparent to those skilled in the art. All such modifications, adaptations or variations that rely upon the teachings of the present disclosure, and through which these teachings have advanced the art, are considered to be within the spirit and scope of the present invention. Hence, these descriptions are not to be considered in a limiting sense, as it is understood that the present invention is in no way limited to the embodiments illustrated.
The present disclosure provides a method of use for a solution for human and animal tissue. For example, the solution is useful for preventing the growth of bacteria on human and animal tissue, including the skin. The solution has proven efficacy in encapsulating bacteria and viruses. Typical poisons act to kill off susceptible populations of bacteria, fungi and the like. A problem with this approach is that there are, typically, members of the bacterial or fungal populations that are naturally xe2x80x9cimmunexe2x80x9d to the poison employed. Therefore, these few surviving bacteria or fungi, for example, propagate and result in a xe2x80x9cnewxe2x80x9d population that is resistant to the aforementioned poison, leading to the search for other types of poisons. The solutions of the present invention encapsulates, with equal efficacy, a population of bacteria or fungi and therefore does not serve as a xe2x80x9cselective pressurexe2x80x9d on the population, and does not promote the establishment of a population that is now resistant to this preventative method of propagation.
In addition, the solution helps in healing sores, cuts, and skin irritations. It also aids in removing wrinkles, age spots, treating fungus on nails, eczema and in treating psoriasis, a chronic skin inflammation. Furthermore, the solution has also been found to be effective in the promotion of healing and/or reducing irritation of skin that is or has been subjected to trauma or insult, such as, but not limited to, rashes, burns and other injuries. It is also noted that application of the solution also reduces feelings of pain associated with cuts and burns to the skin, by means of a film created when the solution dries. This film does not allow air to irritate the exposed nerves and blood vessels, thus soothing the associated pain.
The solution is also effective in reducing scars and scarring, as well as reducing the signs of aging skin, including wrinkles, for example. By application of the solution on skin, the body""s own fluids, stored in the deeper layers of skin tissue, are drawn towards the surface, replenishing the fluids which have been depleted by the ongoing aging process and environmental exposure. In addition, when applied to skin regularly, the solution helps to maintain skin in a healthy, smooth state. The solution also provides a thin protective coating or film to skin surfaces. This protective coating remains on the skin and continues to prevent the growth of microorganisms, bacteria, and fungus, beneath the protective film, long after it has been applied.
For a description pertinent to the solution itself, see commonly invented application Ser. No. 09/098,042 xe2x80x9cA Cleaning Solution and Methodxe2x80x9d filed Jun. 16, 1998 and the corresponding International application Ser. No. PCT/99/1274 filed Jun. 7, 1999, published December, 1999, both incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Advantageously, solutions in accordance with the present disclosure are formulated using a mixture of three well-known, readily available substances, sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO3, CAS RN 144-55-8), sodium carbonate (Na2CO3, CAS RN 497-19-8) and trisodium phosphate (Na3PO4, CAS RN 10101-89-0). Each of these substances is essentially non-toxic and otherwise safe. Thus sodium bicarbonate is commonly known as baking soda and is often used as an additive in the preparation of foods as well as a cleaning agent. Sodium carbonate, commonly known as washing soda or sal soda, is a well-known cleaning additive or enhancer that also has uses, when in solution, as a skin cleanser for eczema. Finally, trisodium phosphate is well known as a water-softening agent as an ingredient in many common detergent formulations.
The therapeutic antiseptic solution encompassed in certain embodiments is believed to gain its advantageous properties by employing a specific molar ratio of the above mentioned components. This specific molar ratio is then formulated in aqueous solutions of varying concentrations. Thus embodiments are aqueous solutions having various concentrations of a mixture of sodium bicarbonate (hereafter SB), sodium carbonate (hereafter SC) and trisodium phosphate (hereafter TSP) having a molar ratio of approximately 1:2.6:1.6. That is, for every mole of SB, 2.6 moles of SC and 1.6 moles of TSP are used to prepare the solutions.
It is further contemplated that alternative compounds, in similar, approximate molar ratios to those disclosed, may be utilized. Such exemplary compounds include, but are not limited to, potassium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate and tripotassium phosphate, for example. It is considered to be within the scope of the present invention that other alkali metals of the group of IA elements of the periodic table, may be substituted for the alkali metal portion of the compositions (i.e. sodium, for example) disclosed herein.
Additionally, various mixtures or combinations of these alternate compounds are contemplated as being within the scope of the present invention. Such exemplary mixtures may be a solution comprising sodium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate and trisodium phosphate in approximately a 1:2.6:1.6 molar ratio. Similarly, a solution containing potassium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate and trisodium phosphate in approximately a 1:2.6:1.6 molar ratio is also contemplated. It is to be understood that the present invention is not to be limited to the examples mentioned above and that other combinations of these, as well as other alkali carbonate, alkali bicarbonate and tri-alkali phosphate compounds are possible, as known to one skilled in the art.
In a typical nominally xe2x80x9cfull-strengthxe2x80x9d formulation, an amount of solution having a first concentration is prepared by combining approximately 910 grams of SB, approximately 1,930 grams of SC and approximately 2,270 grams of TSP in approximately 208 liters of water; the water used is, e.g., deionized water, softened water or water processed through a reverse osmosis (RO) system. Such a typical xe2x80x9cfull-strengthxe2x80x9d formulation of the first concentration is thus approximately 2.46 percent (%) solids or active ingredients. It will be understood that the quantity of xe2x80x9cfull-strengthxe2x80x9d solution described above is illustrative only and that other quantities having the same molar ratio and percent solids concentration can be readily prepared by one of ordinary skill in the art, for example 100 liters of the xe2x80x9cfull-strengthxe2x80x9d solution rather than 208 liters. In addition, it will be understood that while the specific molar ratio of the above components described has been found to be most effective for certain uses, other molar ratios are also effective for other uses. It has also been found that other solids concentrations of the xe2x80x9cfull-strengthxe2x80x9d formulation described above are also effective, for example, concentrations as high as approximately 2.7% or as low as approximately 2.2% are also found to be effective specifically as an antiseptic solution, as well as therapeutic for skin.
While xe2x80x9cfull-strengthxe2x80x9d formulations are useful as solutions, other formulations having concentrations less than that of the xe2x80x9cfull-strengthxe2x80x9d formulation are also found to be effective antibacterial, antiseptic and therapeutic agents. Thus a formulation having a second concentration is prepared by diluting a xe2x80x9cfull-strengthxe2x80x9d solution of the first concentration by approximately one-half. Hence, this xe2x80x9chalf-strengthxe2x80x9d formulation has a concentration that is 50% of the first concentration; as a result, such a typical formulation is approximately 1.23% solids.
For example, therapeutic solutions that may be utilized for the treatment of chronic skin inflammations, such as psoriasis for example, may be tailored to particular individuals. When utilizing the solution as a treatment for psoriasis, a stronger solution, comprising approximately 4.92% solids or active ingredients, is recommended for topical application. However, in some particular circumstances, some solutions may be deemed too strong for a particular user and elicit an adverse reaction. It is also noted that the therapeutic solutions do not harm the healthy skin surrounding the skin irritations or inflammations.
As an example, in cases where the psoriasis sufferer has or is utilizing other treatments, such as cortisone or predisone, whereby their skin may have become sensitive to the application of the strong (about 4.92%) solution, a milder, diluted form of the solution may be utilized. In such a case, the xe2x80x9cfull strengthxe2x80x9d 100% solution (approximately 2.46% solids) or the xe2x80x9chalf-strengthxe2x80x9d solution (approximately 1.23% solids), as previously detailed, may be utilized, as judged by testing the various concentrations onto the particular skin area to be treated. Even weaker solutions may be used, having less than 1.23% solids.
A further understanding of the present invention will be afforded by a consideration of the following non-limiting examples. In these examples, the xe2x80x9cfull strengthxe2x80x9d 100% solution was utilized. These examples are illustrative of the principals of the present invention and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention to the exemplary uses and formulations.